


Queen of the Cattery

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: Mrs Norris is the undisputed Queen of the Hogwarts' Cattery, if only certain other cats were aware of it, too.





	Queen of the Cattery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



> Have a bit of fluff about the cats of Hogwarts! Hope you enjoy <3

Mrs Norris would have liked to be the undisputed cat-queen in Hogwarts, ruling over the Hogwarts cattery with an iron will and a firm paw on Hogwarts catnip reserve, but due to the existence of Minerva McGonagall’s animagus form, she wasn’t. She was very aware of that fact, and tried to pretend she wasn’t— as holding a grudge would make her less of a contender for top spot. A lot of cat familiars already didn’t like how she catered to her charge’s job, and felt she was doing the work for the human instead of the other way around like it would behoove cats.

Especially the young black cat Artemis, whose charge had been sorted into Slytherin, and who had gotten the Slytherin traits into her head and was now leading a revolution to keep her from ratting out the students. Mrs Norris liked her paws, and watched her rest on top of the statue of Wendeline the Weird, at all other times Mrs Norris’ favourite spot. She didn’t quite know yet if she should start a fight herself to reclaim her lost territory, or if she should move the fight onto their charges, something she would win with overwhelming majority. Thank Bastet that the Weasley twins didn’t have a cat, because that was a fight she was quite willing to miss.

Of course, there was also the persistent empty spot beside the fire place — once a favourite that many cats had fought over, but now the marked spot of Crookshanks. The last creature to sit in his space, had to be sent away for recovery, and none of the other cats wanted to chance that, seeing that the Hogwarts years were such a pleasant vacation from their usual drudgery, with the most excellent fresh fish and mice Scotland could over.

Crookshanks, instead of being waited on hand and foot, went out into the Wild Forest, and started fights with bowtruckles, blast-ended skrewts and other nasties. If there was one cat Mrs Norris was scared to meet in the dark, it was Crookshanks. As queen of the cattery, it was her duty to tell him off, however, and needs must. Slowly, she stopped grooming herself, and elegantly walked off to search for the stray half-kneazle.

"Looking for me?" a voice said, when she crossed over the steps of the main entrance.

And that was the second thing that intimidated her about the half-kneazle. He always seemed to know before everyone else did. He dropped down from the doorframe, and landed on his feet just before her. 

"I was, in fact, looking for you," Mrs Norris said. 

"Is it about that young upstart?" he asked, stalking around her in a circle. Mrs Norris refused to feel like prey, and sat down. "I don’t know why you even want to do anything about it. She’s too small to run headfirst through the wall."

Mrs Norris licked her paw. "She’s going to hurt herself," she said.

"You don’t want to tell me you’re doing this because of altruism," Crookshanks said, a mocking tone to his pronouncement. "And even then, it’ll be a nice, thoughtful lesson to learn. You should relax a bit. It does you no good to stress out all the time. You know what you’re going to enjoy much more? I found a patch of catnip that escaped the greenhouses, wanna take a look?"

Mrs Norris sniffed, wanting to disavow any interest in more catnip, but then she relented in the face of temptation. "Very well," she said, and followed after him. She could think about Artemis tomorrow.


End file.
